<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disrupted Transmission by FurorNocturna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572443">Disrupted Transmission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurorNocturna/pseuds/FurorNocturna'>FurorNocturna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mono is baby, Six is a gremlin goblin child, Sweet boy suffers too much, Thin Man is tired and bitter, Time Loop, breaking the loop, fixed a part in Ending 2 that I initially forgot rip, obvious spoilers for LN2, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurorNocturna/pseuds/FurorNocturna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another AU featuring a deviation in the events with the time loop.</p><p>Where the Thin Man takes a different approach to break the loop during his first encounter with the two children.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Deviation of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to discord buddies who encouraged me to do this. Hope you like the first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The screen screamed at him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thrice now its crackling cacophony lured him in like a moth to a flame. Calling. <em>Beckoning.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono all but crushed his ears with his hands to drown it out. Answering its screeching call if only to make it just shut up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, that and reaching the door at the end of the hallway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hallway that haunted him both in dreaming and in waking hours. The mystery. The unknown. Yet the unshakable promise of an answer lying in wait behind the door with the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The answer to stopping this madness. To a better world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono couldn’t explain it, he just had a feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">One he thought he could trust.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he pressed his hand to the screen again. Tuned the Transmission again. Hoping his third attempt once he passed through the glass display would be the charm.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At once, he was in the hallway. Mono wasted no time getting up and running for the door. No distortions slowed his pace this time. And before he knew it, his hands were pulling the handle down and the door slowly swung open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A wash of magenta light gleamed into the hall from thenow-opened room. Dimming as it bent around the dark figure sitting in the room’s center.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Completely monochrome in dark shades of gray, a fiendish monster taking the deceptive form of a tall, slender human. A Thin Man dressed in a suit and (admittedly) a very nice fedora hat, in Mono’s opinion.</span>
</p><p class="p2">This however did little to lessen the growing terror in Mono’s chest as the figure rose to its feet, distorting the room and hall around them like a jagged flickering signal. A horror Mono had now unleashed.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A jolt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then at once, Mono was abruptly ejected back through the TV like the times before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six is there beside him, prodding him to sit up. Gesturing frantically for him to get up, pointing at the screen and the picture moving closer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The monster closing in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The monster <em>he</em> released from its cage.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Six waves her hand, urging him to follow. To escape.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono himself still doesn’t know why he didn’t. Why when he stood up, he stepped towards the TV again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did he think he could tune the Transmission in time to block whatever he let out from reaching them or some other foolish idea like it? The kind of foolish that Six would swat him for as she did so many times on their journey?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just knows Six is going to lay into him for this one. If they even make it out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono barely has his hand lifted when the ringing returns, and a dark spectral pair of hands press against the screen from the inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six sprints for the door in his peripheral vision while he’s stuck in place, clinging to his ears. The staticky din is so overwhelmingly, so <em>painful</em>, and it takes all his might not to scream with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It only lets up when the Thin Man emerges from the TV, gradually rising up to his full unnaturally tall height.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono bolts for the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time is all weird around him (no doubt the Thin Man’s doing) and his legs feel like he’s running through the swamp water again, but he doesn’t slow down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His heart stops when he trips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono hits the floor hard, his limbs heavy like molasses as he tries to get up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man advances upon him in a calm stroll. No rush or urgency in his pace. <em>Mockingly</em> so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono backpedals on all fours, still dreadfully slow thanks to the Thin Man’s power. The doorway to the second room is almost in reach. If he could just get there and hide–</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when Mono sees Six hiding under the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right next to the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brief distraction is all the opening the Thin Man needs to snatch Mono up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono struggles against the tight hold on his body, but he’s no match for an adult, a monster, over five times his size.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that it stops the stubborn boy from trying.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Even as their bodies discorporate into glitching static as the Thin Man returns to the TV with his prey.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono fights and squirms, yells and kicks with all his might. And momentarily, he managed to free himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He dashed back for the TV doorway. Tiny fists banging against the screen. Trying to remember how to break through as he did all the times when he just had to see behind that <em>stupid</em> eye door!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breathing hard and quick, Mono wills himself to focus despite his want to curl up in a ball. Wills for the glass to let him back through. Away from the monsters chasing him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy all but cries behind his paper bag when he sees Six on the other side. Pulling on his hands back into the real world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unfortunately, she wasn’t the only one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Six has him pulled out up to his knees, a much larger and stronger hand seizes hold around his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hands slip from Six as the Thin Man yanks him back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl falls over, reaching for him again, but is only able to reclaim the paper bag of her companion as he’s taken away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SIX!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Pulsing flesh and hundreds of eyes surrounding Mono’s vision before everything cuts to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ending 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay <em>what?</em></p><p>How did this blow up this much?? I don’t know what to say but thank you all for the support and kind comments!</p><p>Hope you enjoy the rest of this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Mono’s eyes opened again, he couldn’t recognize his surroundings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All around him was a dark void. Unending blackness save for the eerie blue light directly above him. The same as the stupid TVs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Such an idiot!!</em> he scolded himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The deafening silence was equally unnerving as his empty surroundings. Where was he?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">More importantly where was his captor?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, the Thin Man is there before him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono immediately shuffles backwards, futile as the act was.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“If I wanted you dead or harmed, I would have done so already.” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">The Thin Man’s voice crackles like an unstable transmission.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono glared at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every adult in this world was a liar and a threat who wanted all children to be slaves or dead if they wouldn’t obey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-What do you want?” the boy snapped, almost as angry with his stutter as he was at his kidnapper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man gave a slight raise of the brim of his fedora. <strong>“To fix things.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">What?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of all the things Mono expected him to say, it wasn’t that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adults didn’t fix things, they broke things.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s why the world became so awful. The adults gave themselves willingly to the Signal Tower and made everyone else follow suit. By force if not willingly. Killing anyone who didn’t or refused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono narrowed his gaze, distrusting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Through the glitching of his figure, he saw the Thin Man roll his eyes. <strong>“Is that not what you wish to accomplish as well?”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono only frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Are you going to answer or stew in silence? I’d be more inclined to answer more of your questions if you answer mine.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not. Used to it.” Mono mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taciturnity quickly became second-nature in a world where noise gave away your hiding place to the enemies. Where one wrong or mistimed sound meant death.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man kept his stare, waiting for Mono to reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do want to fix things.” the boy said after a pause. “But why should I believe you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man didn’t respond immediately. He craned his neck contemplatively, deep in thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Why don’t I show you?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Mono could ask, the Thin Man held up his hands. Touching the air around him, he began to produce images.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving pictures of familiar events.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of a little boy who wore a paper bag over his head, and a little girl whose bangs covered her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Him and Six.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the things they’ve been through together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From turning the gun on the Hunter shortly after they met, to escaping the Teacher in the vents, to roasting the Doctor alive in one of the morgue’s furnaces, it was all there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you showing me this? My memories?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man raised an eyebrow. <strong>“Who said they were <em>your</em> memories?”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course they’re mine! That’s me and Six!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Are you sure?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">Mono opened his mouth to object when the projected image displayed the Thin Man crawling out of the TV.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono watched as the image of himself still ran from the Thin Man, but the image him didn’t trip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t fall and he wasn’t caught by the Thin Man like he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other Mono made it into the second room and hid under the bed. The Thin Man leisurely entered the room, looming menacingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Six in the projection stumbled out of her hiding spot under the table from the distortions of the other Thin Man’s power. Exposed and vulnerable, she backed towards the bed reaching out for the other Mono. Only to be snatched away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what happened!” Mono protested.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“Because I’m not showing your memories.”</strong> the Thin Man said simply.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is that possible?! That–! That’s me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“You’ll see. Just watch.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono didn’t like the vagueness, but continued watching anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The not-him Mono proceeded to travel all across the city using the TVs. Evading the crazed Viewers and all manner of different obstacles in his search to find Six. He was also chased by the other Thin Man at points, only barely escaping from his grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono was transfixed as not-him confronted the other Thin Man in the city streets, using his power to defeat him and transport him to the Signal Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Wait, is that where we are? Inside?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man only nodded, wordlessly urging the boy to keep watching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other Mono entered the Signal Tower and navigated its surreal labyrinthine interior. Following the melody of a music box echoing throughout the halls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How the other him had to face a malformed version of Six, corrupted by the Tower’s influence. Smashing the music box she guarded so viciously in order to save her from herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And in doing so revealing the true ugly form of the Tower. An abomination of flesh and countless eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The structure crumbling at the seams.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“I thought it was over. That we’d finally won.” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">the Thin Man spoke up.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other Mono stumbles in his escape. The bridge, the only means to the exit, rapidly collapsing. Forcing him to jump.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A jump he couldn’t make on his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“I thought we were friends. We helped each other, had each other’s backs. I did everything I could to protect her. To save her whenever I wasn’t quick enough.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other Six caught the other Mono by the hand, just as she did all the times before. The only thing that stood between safety and certain doom as he hung over such drops.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“I went into Hell itself to rescue her when she needed me most, and when I needed her most?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono’s jaw fell agape as the other Six yanked her hand away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“…She left me to the abyss.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono didn’t want to keep watching but he couldn’t look away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nor could he stop the dawning horror as the other Mono sat alone in a chair stuck inside the Signal Tower. Steadily growing longer and taller. Older. More resentful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How before the eye door to the room shut, the older other Mono wore the Thin Man’s fedora.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. That’s not true! It can’t!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“In this world with no shortage of horrors, of monsters of all varieties as melted faces, stretchable necks, and masks of flesh, something as this is impossible?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But how are you here if you’re me! I’m me! And I’m not…you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Not yet.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“And hopefully, you won’t.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono tugged at his hair. “Ugh!! You’re not making sense!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“To answer your question, it’s a time loop. A span of events repeated in a perpetual cycle so long as it’s maintained by certain events in the sequence.”</span> </strong> <span class="s2"> the Thin Man explained. </span> <strong> <span class="s1">“In our case, you becoming me after the girl you save betrays and abandons you to the tower. As you sit trapped in your prison, you use the Transmission to call out to your younger self in the past to free you. To which you then attempt to prevent your younger self from befalling the same fate, only to unknowingly repeat the cycle.”</span> </strong></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But you didn’t take Six this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“No. I took the time to study my memories, make the connections unlike past incarnations. You, our younger selves, would always be too stubborn and blinded by naive heroics to do anything but pursue into the Tower if the Thin Man took Six.”</span> </strong> <span class="s2"> he continued. </span> <strong> <span class="s1">“Ergo, I separated you from her in a way that wouldn’t propel you down the same doomed path as other versions have fallen victim to, but also wouldn’t put that betraying girl in a position to trap you as my version did.”</span> </strong></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Stop it! Six wouldn’t! We’re friends!” Mono insisted. “I…I’m sorry your Six did that, but mine– she wouldn’t!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Let’s see what’s happened with your ‘friend’ after you were taken then, shall we?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The image changes to a familiar sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Of Six pulling on his hands from the TV, and the moment she lost her grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After Mono was pulled in, Six stood staring at the screen. Holding his paper bag hat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She stood like that for a bit, looking between the television and the paper bag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, her grip tightened on the bag, crumpling it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mono gasped as Six started to tear it up into pieces, crumpling them into a ball then throwing it on the floor and stepping on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was even more taken aback when Six smashed the TV and threw the remains of his paper bag into the sparking detritus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Serves you right!” she snarled coldly. Remorseless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">From there, Six left the room, found a new way out of the building. Venturing further across the city on her own. Outsmarting more of the Viewers she came across, even going as far as to kill several for getting in her way. Happily so from the grin she wore as she did so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">She just…kept going. Surviving and pressing forward undeterred to the edge of the Pale City and beyond.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And not once did she look back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono stared blankly as the image of Six disappeared over the horizon in the projection, dropping to his knees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">After everything…</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“Now do you see? You were little more than a means to an end. All you were was a tool to her own survival. Once you outlived your use, you’re discarded.”</strong> the Thin Man spat venomously. <strong>“No different than the monsters you claimed to be above.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You made your point.” Mono lashed back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“What’s this? Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten the very goal you were so dead set upon.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you–?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“A selfish child breaks your heart and now you no longer care about destroying the Tower?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I didn’t forget! I haven’t…given up. I just, I need a moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man scoffed.<strong> “I fail to see how this is anything worth mourning.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono ignored him and sat in silence a moment longer, collecting himself. He could deal with it the way he needed to after the Signal Tower was stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you know how to destroy it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">“Will you tell me?”</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“Thought you’d never ask.” </span></strong>the Thin Man smirked. <strong>“The question remains is whether you’re willing to do whatever is necessary to do it.”</strong></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care. What do I need to do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“You need to consume my being.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“Consume my being like you did to all the glitching remains you came across.”</strong> the Thin Man repeated curtly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t…consume them!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Does the terminology matter? You took their essence and it enhanced your own.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono blinked. “…I did?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">The Thin Man pressed a hand over his face. <strong>“What did you <em>think</em> you did with them?”</strong></p><p class="p2">“I thought I was releasing them? So that they could move on? They were just… stuck!!” Mono defended. “A part of them trapped in place forever for who knows how long! I though…I was putting them at peace.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man looked back at the boy, his expression softening. <strong>“That <em>is</em> a much kinder way to think of it. Perhaps not a wholly inaccurate delineation of it either. And if it’s any comfort, I can assure I will certainly be at peace if you do that for me.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man nodded. <strong>“I’ve been a prisoner to this wretched place for far too long, and I cannot exist so long as you do without the Tower. With my essence, your power will be strong enough to destroy this evil for good.<br/></strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>“Once my essence is merged with yours, you need to focus it all on the Signal Tower. Much like how you tuned the Transmissions to warp to the hallway, use that but to warp your target. To erasing it until it is no more. Can you do that?”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Mono bit his lip. A part of him was sad for the Thin Man, or rather his other older self. But he wanted him to do this, the world <em>needed</em> for the Tower to be gone in order to end the madness.</p><p class="p1">“I will.”</p><p class="p1">The Thin Man gave the boy a genuine smile, carefully picking the younger up. <strong>“Then let’s not waste another moment.”</strong></p><p class="p1">With that, he warped them outside the Signal Tower to the raining streets before its entrance.</p><p class="p1">At the Thin Man’s instruction, Mono copied what he saw in the memories of how the other fought his own Thin Man. Mono attuned the frequencies and waves of the Thin Man’s essence, extracting from him and siphoning it into himself. After a few times, the Thin Man was reduced to a glitching remain of his own.</p><p class="p1">He smiled as Mono absorbed the last of his being.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All that remained was the nice fedora.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Collecting it into his coat, Mono then turned his power on the Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He channeled every ounce of anger and vengeance he felt for the Tower and all the misery it was responsible for. All the sadness, the anguish, the ruin, the death and despair. The never ending <em>nightmare</em> it made of the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All of it channeled into his movements warping and distorting the Tower itself. Rending it piece by piece, by the very foundations. Even as it shrieked and screamed as he did so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono sent it <em>crumbling.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When there was nothing but ash and dust to show for its remains, Mono left through the nearest TV, leaving behind a shockwave that broke all remaining screens in the city.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono landed somewhere in the wilderness from a discarded TV in a clearing, the screen shattering behind him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A different one than before judging by the nearby body of water. The very same stretch of water that he and Six crossed after defeating the Hunter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono stumbled his way down to the shore. As he looked out over it, the heavy fog that once completed blanketed the city lifted. The Pale City remained in mangled disarray full of distant screaming, but the Signal Tower was gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without it, the sky cleared and the rain stopped. It could no longer cause any more damage.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>But the damage done can’t be undone, it seems…</em> Mono lamented.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He honestly didn’t know what to feel anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He accomplished what he wanted to do. It wasn’t an ideal fix, but he helped nonetheless, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So why did it feel so empty?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No. Mono knew why. Even if he didn’t want to think about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hurt too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could only hope it would go away soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was nothing he could do about it, just like he couldn’t reverse the devastation wrought upon the city.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he could do now is move forward and keep getting by through each day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s then he remembered he was still holding on to the fedora he collected from the Thin Man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Curious, he looked to his reflection in the water as he placed it on his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a nice hat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nice hats shouldn’t go to waste.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah it’s sad hours</p><p>But time is a strange thing. Constants and variables. Perhaps there’s another way this can end ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ending 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I…I don’t even know what to say.</p><p>Thank you everyone for the kudos, the comments, and the support for this.</p><p>I’m so happy you’ve enjoyed the first two parts. I hope you also enjoy this one, complete with more Thin Man yelling at children and Six being a goblin.</p><p>…sure took me long enough, huh?</p><p>Shout out to altruisticAssassin, Best, and my LN discord buddies for all your help when I had my bumps! You guys are the best!</p><p>Edit: Realized I completely forgot a part I meant to include 🤦♀️<br/>Edit 2: Fixed some wording<br/>Edit 3: Fixed more errors I missed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono awoke alone on a cold floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All around him was empty. Endless darkness on all sides sans the blue light shining a small circle around him. With only ominous quietude to accompany the seeming oblivion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A crackle breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono startles as the Thin Man appears before him, eyes defiant.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back!” he yells, voice raspy from minimal use.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man only smirks, regarding the boy patronizingly. <strong>“You know what I’m capable of. Had I wanted you dead, it would have been over and done with the moment you opened the door.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you want with me?! Why did you bring me here! Where’s Six!!” Mono demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The adult’s grin curdles into a scowled sneer. <strong>“Foolish child. Caring for everyone before yourself is what doomed you in the beginning. Why it will always be your undoing forever so long as you stay committed to such idiotic ideals.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you’d think like that. Of <em>course</em> you wouldn’t get it! You’re an adult!” Mono snapped back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Is that so?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono stood his ground. “Y-Yeah! Adults only care about themselves! They only want to hurt others! Anyone who doesn’t blindly obey them and their ways gets hurt until they do, or dies for refusing! You all became monsters because you <em>embraced being</em> monsters! I’ll never be like that! I <em>won’t!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hurt to suddenly use his voice so much, but Mono was too angry to care. He was fed up with how terrible things had become thanks to the grown ups and their selfishness and stupid TVs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fed up with the Thin Man for masterminding all the horrors and suffering in the city, then having the nerve to mock him for caring.</span>
</p><p class="p2">As if being a selfish monster was the right way to be.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“Kindness is misguided in this cruel world.”</strong> the Thin Man remarked coldly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The world’s only like this because the Tower, you and all the adults <em>made</em> it this way! You made it awful, and I want to fix it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“So you opened my door? Having sought it out with that intent?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2">“O-Only because you tricked me!” Mono responded defensively.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“No, child. You were right to open the door. To believe it would have the answers you seek to your noble desires.”</strong> the Thin Man replied. <strong>“And I’d be happy to tell you what they are.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You…what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“That’s right. You and I? We share the goal. To end the madness.And I brought you here so that you may succeed.”</strong> The Thin Man’s expression darkened as he continued. <strong>“That so-called friend of yours won’t get in the way of it this time.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t talk about Six like that!” Mono yelled. “Six has done nothing but help me just as I’ve helped her!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“So why didn’t she save you?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She <em>tried!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“She let go.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You pulled me away!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>“And she didn’t hold on.”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono threw his hands up. “Aghhh! That’s not an argument!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Why not?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono covered his ears and turned away. “Stop it! You’re just trying to trick me again! I’m not falling for it! Just let me go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Do you even want to stop the Tower anymore? It’s not like you to give up so easily. Especially not over something so <em>trivial.</em>”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just twisting everything just like the Viewers’ faces!” Mono reamed back. “Maybe I want to stop the Tower AND be with my friend! There’s nothing wrong with that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man pinched at the bridge of his nose. <strong>“The most stubborn thing, you are. No wonder the loop has perpetuated this long.”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p2">Mono pursed his lips at the odd words. “‘Loop’? What are you talking about?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man didn’t answer immediately, exhaling deeply a few times in a static-like fashion.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s2">“A Time Loop. A span of events repeated in a perpetual cycle so long as it’s maintained by certain events in the sequence.”</span> </strong> <span class="s1"> the Thin Man spoke at length. <strong>“And it is our great misfortune to be trapped in such a hellish loop continuously repeating an infernal cycle preserving the nightmare this world has become.”</strong></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are?” Mono questioned. “How is that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Allow me to show you.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>You have the power to do that?</em> Mono thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he could voice his question proper, the Thin Man held up his hands. Touching the air around him not unlike how they both did when tuning the Transmission and when they wanted to warp through the screens. From his ministrations, images began to take shape in the empty space above Mono.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving pictures of familiar events.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of a little boy who wore a paper bag over his head, and a little girl whose bangs covered her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>”I take it you recognize what you see.”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Mono did.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like watching a movie or TV show. Only the projectedpicture was clear and visible as opposed to static and distorted. Instead of it being a fictional tale, it was his memories of the adventures he’d had with Six.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That brief first encounter under the moonlight, when the Hunter cornered and captured Six.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His trek through the woods to the Hunter’s cabin, where he axes his way into the basement room where Six was held captive. How from there, navigating through the cabin and wilderness alongside each other, a partnership began to form as they continued traveling together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hand in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was no detail spared on the horror and gore he had seen either in the crisp projection.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono could practically smell the blood and visera from the decomposing bodies that drenched the Hunter’s domain again. The equally putrid stink of the swamp muck he and Six had to wade through to elude him. The sting of the ringing in his ears when he pulled the shotgun trigger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The phantom smells and sensations continued for every part of the adventure the images shown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shudders in his back and shoulders whenever the Teacher’s neck stretched like a never ending band of a slingshot, twisting and coiling like a snake on the hunt at the School.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The antiseptic and death that permeated every sense for every inch of the journey through the Hospital. The constant dread and sharp pains in his chest when evading the mannequined-terrors that the clinic’s patients had become.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono pondered briefly how Six was able to simply sit and warm her hands so easily by the incinerator’s flames as the Doctor burned alive. How he wailed and pounded the iron door in vain. The reek of his burning flesh had Mono feeling queasy a good 15 minutes or so after they left that dreadful place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you showing me this? I already know what happens.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“You seem confident.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that supposed to mean?! I know my own memories and how they go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man hummed noncommittally as the image changed to Mono and Six’s encounter with the Thin Man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Mono held back his groan at the reminder of his stupidity in unleashing his now-captor. How he’d been so easily duped and put both him and Six in danger. Frustrated that he had only himself to blame for it all.</p><p class="p1">Only…the scene wasn’t playing out right.</p><p class="p1">As he watched the Thin Man give chase, distorting space around him with his presence to where it felt like to his targets were running in slow motion, the Mono in the projected image made it back to the second room to then hide under the bed.</p><p class="p1">“What? Why–”</p><p class="p1">The Thin Man ambled into the room, looming frighteningly in the doorway.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Six in the display then stumbled out of her hiding spot under the table. The warping nature of the other Thin Man’s power revealing her. Exposed and vulnerable, she edged towards the bed, feebly reaching out for the other Mono as the Thin Man reached out towards her from above. With a shrill scream, the girl was snatched away, leaving the other Mono all alone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”That-? Huh!? That’s not how it went! This is a trick, I knew it! That’s not what happened at all!” Mono accused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>”You are correct and also incorrect.”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Mono’s expression twitched. “I– how?! How is that possible?? How is that me when that didn’t happen to me!?”</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>”This is not how the events occurred for you specifically. However…you are not the only version of yourself.”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Mono clutched at his dark hair, letting out a drawn out whine.</p><p class="p1"><strong>”Yes, yes. It’s very confusing still. I do promise it’ll start making sense any moment now. Just a little bit longer.” </strong>the Thin Man assured. </p><p class="p1">The young boy was starting to get irritated with the cryptic non-answers, but nevertheless continued watching.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He observed with quiet interest as the other not-him proceeded to travel all across the city using the TVs. Evading the crazed Viewers and all manner of different obstacles all across the city. How he was also chased by the other Thin Man at points, only barely escaping from his grasp.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono found himself in complete awe as not-him confronted the other Thin Man in the city streets, using his power to defeat him and transport himself to the Signal Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">I can do that? Can I really do that with my power too? </span></em> <span class="s1">Mono mused. <em>Because that’d be really awesome.</em></span></p><p class="p2">“Wait, is that where we are?” he asked aloud as another thought occurred to him. “Inside?”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man only nodded, giving an unspoken prodding for the younger to keep watching.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono returned his eyes back to the multiple moving pictures of the other Mono entering the Signal Tower. Traversing about a stranger, bizarro interior and labyrinthine walls very different from the void he was in. Following the melody of a music box echoing throughout the halls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Can the Tower change to look however it wants?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How the other him had to face a malformed version of Six, corrupted by the Tower’s influence. Smashing the music box she guarded so viciously in order to save her from herself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In doing so revealing the true ugly form of the Tower. An abomination of flesh and countless eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The structure crumbling at the seams.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">“I thought it was over, after that. That we’d finally won.” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">the Thin Man suddenly voiced.</span></p><p class="p1">Mono flicked his eyes between the Thin Man’s hollow features and the discordant projected scene of two kids fleeing the collapsing building and the advancing amorphous mass of eyeballs giving chase.</p><p class="p1">The other Mono making a desperate leap across a gap in the broken bridge to the exit. One he wouldn’t have made had Six not caught him.</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>“…Just as I so <em>stupidly</em> believed she valued what I thought was a friendship between the two of us as I did.”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Mono couldn’t stifle his gasp as he watched the other Six yank back her hand.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nor could he stop the dawning horror as the other Mono sat alone in a lone chair, indefinitely trapped inside the Signal Tower. Steadily growing longer and taller. Older. More resentful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How before the eye door to the room shut, the older other Mono wore the Thin Man’s fedora.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”That’s…you. These were <em>your</em> memories. I, you…you’re me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong> <span class="s1">”A past yet future incarnation of you, yes. In many ways, we are both one and the same.” </span> </strong> <span class="s1">the Thin Man replied, voice crackling with greater vitriol as he went on. <strong>“And as such, the one who inevitably betrayed me, forsook me to the abyss, is the same as the one you still call a ‘friend’. The very person who will eventually turn against you should you continue on the way you are.”</strong></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono shook his head. “No. That’s not true! It can’t!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong>“After all I’ve shown you, proving what I’ve said is the truth, you still deny its veracity?”</strong><br/><br/>“I–” Mono stumbled. “Maybe that’s what happened the other time–”</p><p class="p1"><strong>“Time<em>s</em>. All of them in fact.”</strong> the Thin Man corrected curtly.</p><p class="p1">“But you didn’t take Six this time, right?” Mono rationalized. “You took me! Yourself…whatever! Maybe–”</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>“The only way to prevent the ineluctable double-cross is to remove Six from the equation. So long as she is not in the picture, she cannot betray you.”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it! Six wouldn’t! We’re friends!” Mono insisted. “I…I’m sorry your Six did that to you, but she isn’t my Six! Mine, she–”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><strong><span class="s1">“O̸p̸e̴n̵ y̴o̷u̷r̴ e̷y̸e̵s̸,̷ b̸o̸y̶!</span>” </strong>the Thin Man roared, the ferocity sending Mono falling backwards.</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>“L̵̠͉̔̀O̴̥̿Ö̷̫̮K̴̩̟̆͠ ̴̙̦͋A̸̪̿L̶͉͠L̸̙̫̊ ̶͇̈́̍Ȃ̶̟̾R̴̨͝O̷̢͐͝U̸͉̰̿̈́Ṉ̴̢́D̵̳̑ ̸̘̝̅Y̵̨̲̋͋O̸͖̱͛̌U̸͕̣͛!̴͉͌̇!”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All at once, thousands upon thousands of images of Monos and Sixes, their adventures, as well as Six’s betrayal, were projected across the spaces in the void.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>“T̵h̸i̴s̶ ̶l̴o̶o̷p̴ has ̵g̴o̵n̶e̶ ̸o̴n̶ ̶more t̵i̶m̸e̷s̴ ̵t̵h̷a̷n̸ ̸ you c̸a̴n̸ ̷c̸o̴m̸p̴r̸e̷h̶e̷n̶d̸!! ̶A̶nd̴ i̶n̵ e̵v̸e̸r̵y̷ l̶a̴s̷t̷ ̶o̷n̶e̷ of ̵t̵h̸e̴ ̶r̷e̵p̶e̶a̶t̴e̷d̸ ̴recur of ̴e̷v̴e̵n̴t̸s̵, ̵w̷e̶ ̴a̸r̷e̴ D̶A̶M̷N̶E̷D̸ to s̶u̷f̵f̵e̸r̶ ̸in th̴e̸ ̷p̷r̴i̴s̴o̶n̴ of the T̶o̶w̴e̸r̷ ̶a̴s̵ ̶it f̶e̶e̷d̶s̴ on ̷o̸u̶r̴ ̵p̵o̴w̸e̸r̷ ̶to m̴a̷i̵n̸t̴a̴i̷n̷ ̵it̶s̶e̵l̵f̵ ̴a̸n̸d̶ ̶the H̸e̶l̵l̷ it h̵a̷s̸ ̵w̸r̶o̵u̵g̵h̸t̴ u̸p̷o̸n̶ the w̶o̵r̶l̶d̶!!”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Thwack.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“The two are the same! Just as you and I are the same! T̴h̶e̷ g̸i̵r̸l̴ I̶ k̷n̶e̸w̶ i̷s̴ t̸h̶e̶ o̷n̸e̴ y̵o̴u̸ k̶n̸o̶w̷ ̴n̴o̵w̶! I̸n̷ ̷t̵h̵e̴ ̴t̸h̸o̸u̷s̷a̴n̷d̶s̶ upon t̵h̸o̷u̸s̸a̶n̴d̸s̸ of t̵i̶m̴e̷s̴ this same cycle has gone on, s̸h̵e̵ ̵<em>n̶e̷v̵e̵r̸</em> ̵c̶h̴a̶n̴g̶e̸s̵! She–”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Thwack.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono quirked a brow at the distant sound. <em>Again? </em>he wondered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“–will a̷l̷w̴a̷y̴s̵ leave you </span> <span class="s1">for</span> <span class="s1">̷̢̀d̶̯͋è̴̬a̵̞͋</span><span class="s2">d̴̲̂</span><span class="s1">! The sooner you accept this and a̵b̴a̴n̸d̸o̷n̵ that <em>farce</em> you cling to, the–”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">BANG!</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“–What the <em>hell</em> is that noise?”</strong> the Thin Man demanded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono’s brow furrowed. “That’s not you? Or the Tower?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least he wasn’t the only one hearing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Don’t be absurd.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man cleared the loop projections and began projecting and closing new image after image of what looked to be parts of the Pale City, searching for something. Going through all the eyes he had as the noise continued. He paused on one on the streets next to what Mono could only guess was the entrance to the Signal Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Six.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throwing rocks and whatever else she could lift from her surroundings at the Tower’s front door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man blinked. <strong>“What on–”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Six!!” Mono beamed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“That’s not right! This shouldn’t be possible!!”</strong> the Thin Man contested angrily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? Six is my friend!” Mono asserted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“She is N̵̹̿O̷͎̅T̶͇͛!! That raincoat brat is only using you!”</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why is she here at the Signal Tower then, huh?” Mono challenged.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man only growled. Touching the image with his finger which then projected audio of the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The patter of rainfall and clanging against the door sounded loudly from the image in more clarity, as well as Six’s angry ramblings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Open! Stupid! <em>Door!</em>” Six snarled, her voice even worse for wear than Mono’s. “Open! <em>Now!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“What is she doing?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono rolled his eyes. “She’s trying to get inside. Duh!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“And why would she do a thing like that with nothing to gain?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you ask her then if you’re so smart?” the boy snarked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“Watch your tongue.”</strong> the Thin Man warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let. Me. In!!” Six continued to shriek at the door, lobbing an empty trash can at it with a resounding CLANG!</span>
</p><p class="p1">The Thin Man sat quietly, watching the girl in the raincoat throw more random debris at the Tower, demanding it open up.</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“You really believe she’s here for you?”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” Mono said without question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Let’s put that to the test then.”</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a flick of an elongated finger, the Thin Man gave a silent command to open the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The instant the entrance was ajar, Six dropped what she was holding and ran inside. The patter of her bare feet echoed loudly in the walls of the Tower, squinting behind her thick fringe in the brightness of the inside’s fuchsia light. Nevertheless, the girl pressed on, going through door after door trying to navigate the maze-like Tower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There wasn’t much rhyme or reason to how she went about it. Six was just picking a door and seeing where it led and going from there. One thing both Mono and the Thin Man <em>did</em> catch onto was how quickly she was determined to get from room to room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Always in one door, and sprinting to the other side of the room to the next door as fast as her feet could carry her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Nothing stood in her way.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A room full of toys? The same types Mono had often seen her messing around with on occasion whenever they found them?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six paid them no second thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room that recreated the swampland the two had to swim through in order to hide from the Hunter’s pursuit?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six jumped in, waded across the yucky muck, opened the door on the other side without so much as a pause.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Room after room, Six blazed her way through every one. Interacting with what was inside only if it was necessary to solve the room’s puzzle in order to progress.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man watched with a growing frown, giving the floating images another flick of his finger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when the doors ceased to lead into distinct rooms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Six had to contend with portaling doors that led her across multiple identical hallways. With little visual distinction that she was making any headway in her venture since the change in her environment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Judging by her huffs and how she threw her arms up and around on occasion, Mono could tell Six was getting frustrated. Not that he could blame her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite having seen a version or two of the strange abstract halls, it still gave Mono a headache to look at.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Curious, he wanted to test something himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heeey!!” Mono called out, his voice reverberating.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Immediately, Six’s body language changed.</p><p class="p1">Freezing up in place, she took a guarded position, looking this way and that for the source of the voice.</p><p class="p1">”Hiiiiiii!” Mono called again.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oi?</em>” Six called back.</p><p class="p1">“Hey!”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Aye?</em>”</p><p class="p1">“Heeyyy! Hi!”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Oi!</em>”</p><p class="p1">“Eeyyy! Psst!”</p><p class="p1">Their calls went on back and forth like that for some time as Six used the echoes to guide her. Following it to the source. It was just like all the times on their adventures before where they called to each other to communicate when a problem required a team effort to resolve, or just to regroup after being separated.</p><p class="p1">Just as they were now.</p><p class="p1">“That’s it, Six! Almost there!” Mono cheered. “Psst! Psst! Hi!”</p><p class="p1">The boy yelped as he was suddenly and not terribly gently lifted up in the air by the Thin Man.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Hey!</em> What are you doing?!”</p><p class="p1"><b>“‘Uncommonly single-minded’ or not, I was never so blatantly senseless.”</b> the Thin Man hissed. <b>“Why are you so <em>insistent</em> upon your own demise?!”</b><br/><br/>“What do you even mean?! Let me go!” he yelled, kicking and squirming.</p><p class="p1">From the corner of his eye, Mono saw the projection of Six tense up briefly before resuming her sprint. Still following his voice.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I’ve shown you what her involvement means for your fate! I will not allow this loop to repeat again!”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“Put me down!”<br/><br/><em>CRaCK!</em></p><p class="p1">The two’s argument came to a halt as their attention went to the door.</p><p class="p1">The bottom half violently being chopped and splintered apart by the swings of an axe.</p><p class="p1">After five good whacks, the wood caved in enough to provide an opening large enough for a smaller being to enter through.</p><p class="p1">Six made her way inside the room, somewhat forcefully yet careful of the splintered wood. Tugging the axe she used to break in inside with her.</p><p class="p1">Her weapon in hand, she stared down the Thin Man.</p><p class="p1">The latter stared coldly back her way. <strong>“And why are you here?”</strong></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Six stuck out one of her hands, holding it out expectantly like an attendant awaiting their tip. </span> <span class="s1">“Give him back.”</span></p><p class="p2">The Thin Man blinked at her.</p><p class="p2">
  <strong>“Come again?”</strong>
</p><p class="p2">“Give him back.” Six repeated, agitated.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“What are you going on about?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Give!</em>” Six snapped, jerking her hand forward again. “Back! <em>Now!</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She means, <em>me!</em>” Mono cut in. “…Right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“And why’s that?”</b> the Thin Man pressed. <strong>“I’ll ask again, <em>why</em> are you here?”</strong></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took him. Took Mono.” Six grit through her teeth. “Give him back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><b>“What game are you playing at? Why are you </b><strong><em>really</em></strong><b> here?” </b>the Thin Man scowled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Want. Mono.” the girl punctuated, stopping briefly to cough. “Give him!”</p><p class="p2">The man in the fedora sneered. <strong>“What for? Have you not grown bored of your toy yet? Still want to play a bit more before leaving it to <em>rot?!</em>”</strong></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not like that!” Mono protested, crying out in pain as the Thin Man’s grip tightens on his middle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <em>“Quiet.”</em> </b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Six lifted the axe, holding it out threateningly towards the Thin Man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>“Answer, child. Why. Are you <em>here?</em>”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give. Back. Mono!” Six repeated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>“Answer truthfully.”</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">“She told you! What more do you want?!” Mono pleaded.</p><p class="p1">“Want Mono. Back. <em>Now!</em>” Six growled, whacking the axe hard against the ground. “Just Mono. Give him!”</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>“L̸̊͜Í̶̜Ḁ̴͠R̸͈̎!!”</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1">The force of the Thin Man’s yell shook the entire room.</p><p class="p1"><b>“</b><strong>I’m not doing this <span class="s1">d̵a̶</span><span class="s2">m̴</span><span class="s1">n̸e̶d̸ </span>loop again.</strong><b> I’m not rotting </b><strong><span class="s1">a̶l̸</span><span class="s2">o̴</span></strong><span class="s1"><strong>n̷e̷</strong> </span><b>in this HELL again because of <em>YOU!</em> And I’m not going to keel over and die thanks to <em>you,</em>”</b> the Thin Man then reeled on Mono. <b>“only for <em>you</em> to become me yet AGAIN because you were too </b><strong>s̷t̸u̶p̶i̸d̵</strong> <b>to keep trusting <em>her!!</em>”</b></p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry your Six hurt you! I’m sorry she did such an awful thing and dropped you!” Mono tried to reason. “But my Six wasn’t taken by a Thin Man! She wasn’t trapped in the Tower, she wasn’t corrupted by it, and there wasn’t any music box this time!”</p><p class="p1">Something sparked in the Thin Man’s gaze.</p><p class="p1">“You wanted to test her, and now you have! Six kept running through the Tower rooms until she found us. Found me! I was <em>right!</em> And we proved you <em>wrong</em> about her!”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Have you now?”</b>
</p><p class="p1">The Thin Man leveled a spiteful glare at the girl in the yellow raincoat staring him down back.</p><p class="p1"><b>“You really came all this way for the boy? You came here because you ‘care’? Before yourself and your survival?”</b> the Thin Man snarled. <b>“You honestly expect me to believe that? That you care at all for <em>anything</em> more than yourself and your desires?!”</b></p><p class="p1">Six only glared.</p><p class="p1">The Thin Man gave a hollow chuckle.</p><p class="p1">
  <b> <em>“Prove it then.”</em> </b>
</p><p class="p1">With a wordless commune with the Tower, the entity manifested a familiar object on the floor before the girl. The sight of which made both children gasp.</p><p class="p1">A round cylindrical thing with an eye painted on its side and a winder on its top.</p><p class="p1"><b>“Now. Tell me again that which you care for more.”</b> the Thin Man bade her.</p><p class="p1">Six stood stock-still.</p><p class="p1"><b>“Quite a lovely little bauble, no?”</b> the Thin  Man deliberated, warping space to make the music box’s winder spin. <b>“Plays such a nice little tune.”</b></p><p class="p1">The girl trembled in place as its soft, solemn melody carried into the air. Biting hard on her lip to hold back her whimpers.</p><p class="p1"><b>“Why so hesitant all of a sudden?”</b> the Thin Man impelled. <b>“Didn’t you have something important to do which you came this far for? Or was not important at all? Or rather, it was <em>never</em> important. At least, it only mattered so far as it suited your own needs. Anything that doesn’t is quickly <em>abandoned</em> in favor of something else you find that serves the purpose better, <em>isn’t it?”</em></b></p><p class="p1">Mono kicked at the Thin Man’s wrist. “Stop it!”</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>“Stop what? I’m not doing anything but asking questions.”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">“No! You’re <em>cheating!</em>” Mono accused.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“She’s the one making the choice to forgo all else for a <em>toy</em>. That’s her doing and <em>only</em> her doing.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">“No! <em>No!</em> You’re <em>forcing</em> things to go how you want to prove that you’re right!”</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>“I don’t need to force a reality that already is. The only forcing necessary is shattering the illusions you still want to harbor about–”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">“<em>Stop it!</em> I said s̶t̴o̷p̸ <strong>i̸</strong>t̵!! Stop t̵<strong>w̸</strong>i̶<strong>s̴t̶i̶</strong>n̶g̷ everything! Stop l̴<strong>y̷i̷</strong>n̴g̶! S̷t̴<strong>o̸p̴ </strong>h̶u̶r̴t̶i̸n̷g̸ <em><strong>S̶̹͋I̵̢̅X̵̖̌</strong></em><em>!!</em>” Mono shouted, lashing out his hand.</p><p class="p1">A rush of power dispelled from Mono’s fingertips, sparking and cracking across the Thin Man’s form. Taken by surprise, the latter released his hold on the boy, dropping him to the floor.</p><p class="p1">The Thin Man recovered quickly however and fought back with his own power.</p><p class="p1">Sparks and bolts of electric energy and lightning danced across the room. Bursting and crackling like both voltage in water and fireworks. Before long, the two torrents of power collided together, converging at a center. Both ends trying to overwhelm and best the other.</p><p class="p1"><b>“You know how it ends if you do this!!”</b> the Thin Man scathed. <b>“Do you want to live in this d̸e̶r̴e̷l̵i̴c̴t̸ perdition for all eternity?! Repeating this forsaken cycle that keeps the world a l̵i̸v̷i̵n̷g̴ n̵i̴g̶h̸t̵m̵a̸r̷e̶!??”</b></p><p class="p1">“I thought you wanted to make things different! So why bring in the thing that turned Six against you, me, <em>us</em> if you want to break the loop so badly when it that’s such a big part in what’s allowing it to keep going!?” Mono rebuked. “Are you trying to stop the cycle or do you just want revenge and to be right because you’re too caught up in how you were <em>hurt?!!</em>”</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>“No–! What?”</strong>
</p><p class="p1">“I can’t even imagine how you felt when you were left behind and trapped here! I wouldn’t wish for anyone to go through that!” Mono went on. “But that’s what you and all those other versions of you put all those Sixes through after taking her! Putting her at the Tower’s mercy to be twisted and <em>corrupted</em> into a husk of the worst parts of herself by the Tower’s evil! Ever think that <em>same</em> evil did the same to you just as it did her?! <em>And how that same evil in both of you as been used to make you both turn against the other over and over in such a way to keep feeding the loop the way it has?!!</em>”</p><p class="p1">The Thin Man faltered.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“I–”</b>
</p><p class="p1">The stability of the clashing forces unbalanced, the break discharged a massive surge that shook the Tower.</p><p class="p1">When Mono’s vision cleared, the brick and mortar facade of the building had cracked in places. Revealing grotesque flesh and eyes. So many eyes.</p><p class="p1">He needed to get to Six.</p><p class="p1">They needed to get out of here.</p><p class="p1">“Six? Six!!”</p><p class="p1">Mono found her by the music box, its song still playing. Only she was on the floor now (likely knocked over by the blast), curled up with her hands to her ears.</p><p class="p1">“Six! Hey!”</p><p class="p1">An otherworldly shriek sounded, creating more cracks in the building. Before Mono could react, the floor under his feet gave way to an empty pit.</p><p class="p1">Mono cried out as he fell, grasping desperately for the ledge.</p><p class="p1">He grabbed hold of it just in time, but his grip was already starting to fail him.</p><p class="p1">Six jolted up. </p><p class="p1">Mono.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Mono’s in danger.</em>
</p><p class="p1">He needed her.</p><p class="p1">The only thing that stood in her way was that metal box and its siren song. The tune that made her mind all fuzzy and calm. Helped her forget and escape the horrors all around her with its lulling strain.</p><p class="p1">That thing in front of her wasn’t her music box.</p><p class="p1">It was a lie.</p><p class="p1">A lie taking the form of the toy she was so fond of and turning it against her.</p><p class="p1">And it needed to shut up.</p><p class="p1">With a guttural screech, she brought the axe down on it. Once. Then twice. Thrice.</p><p class="p1">Before she could finish it off, Mono cried out again.</p><p class="p1">His hand was slipping.</p><p class="p1">And just as it lost its hold, another grabbed it in a vice grip.</p><p class="p1">“Six!”</p><p class="p1">The girl pulled him up as quick as she could manage, not letting Mono get a word in as she pulled him to where the dented box was still playing its discordant sound. Gesticulating wildly to it and the axe.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Help me break it.</em>
</p><p class="p1">With Mono’s assistance, they lifted the axe and swung it down hard for the final time.</p><p class="p1">The melody was silenced, but not the Tower.</p><p class="p1">By this point, hardly any of the structure resembled a building at all. Just an unending amorphous fleshy mass covered in thousands of eyes. Pulsating and warbling. Closing in on them.</p><p class="p1">“Leave now.” Six said.</p><p class="p1">Mono nodded, taking her hand.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“Wait.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Six yanked Mono behind her, bearing her teeth at the Thin Man. Daring him to get any closer.</p><p class="p1">He was noticeably worse for wear after the fight. His form devoid of almost all its opacity, pieces missing altogether or flickering in and out like broken pixels. Little more than a giant glitching remain.</p><p class="p1"><b>“I still owe you the answer to destroying the Signal Tower.”</b> the Thin Man’s voice fizzled, directing his gaze at Mono. <b>“You need to take my essence. As you did with the other glitching remains you found.”</b></p><p class="p1">“You’re telling the truth?” Mono questioned.</p><p class="p1">
  <b>“The Tower clings to life because it still has a piece of its host to sustain it. Unless you absolve my being, It will only restore me back and thus restore Itself.”</b>
</p><p class="p1">Mono bit the inside of his cheek. “It won’t hurt you, will it? If I do it?”</p><p class="p1">That got a chuckle out of the other. <b>“No. It will simply be like going to sleep after being laid to rest. Just like the rest of those souls you found trapped in limbo. More importantly, it’ll put an end to the Signal Tower forever.”</b></p><p class="p1">A part of Mono felt sad to do it. The Thin Man, his other self, had suffered so much and for so long. <em>At least,</em> Mono supposed. <em>he can finally be at peace like the others.</em></p><p class="p1">“…Okay.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Thin Man shed his fedora, placing it in his younger self’s hands. <b>“Take this too. Nice hats shouldn’t go to waste.”</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Mono’s turn to snicker that time, tucking it into his coat. “Goodbye then, I guess? And…thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s1">“Farewell. Both of you. Thank you…for proving me wrong.”</span></strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Mono absorbed the last of the Thin Man’s being, who smiled as he disappeared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Hand in hand, Six and Mono rushed for the exit. Escaping the dying wrath of the Tower through the final screen.</p><p class="p1">As they passed it through, the din of the Tower entity’s death rattle unleashed a shockwave across the mutilated metropolis as it crumbled into nothing.</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono and Six landed in a grassy clearing of sorts from a discarded TV, the screen shattering behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both learned to stop questioning the strange and uncustomary locations they kept finding the devices in long ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a closer inspection of their surroundings, it was somewhere in the wilderness nearby the water where they sailed into the Pale City. The biggest difference was the rapidly disbanding fog, allowing the city to be seen from across the strait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Signal Tower was noticeably absent, but so remained the overall butchered ruin of the city itself. Distant screaming echoing from its confines as the rest of it continued collapsing in on itself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>I guess there’s no undoing what’s already been done,</em> he laments. <em>But at least the Tower can’t do any more damage than it has.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono was yanked from his thoughts by Six tackling him in a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her hold on him is tight and fraught, anchoring and unyielding. Then he noticed the way her shoulders were shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, <em>hey!</em> What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you away.” Six mumbled. “<em>Bad</em>. Never again. Not happening again. Just…<em>no.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">The taller boy returned the embrace. “Thanks, by the way. For saving me.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Mine.</em>”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Mono wheezed as Six squeezed him again.</p><p class="p1">“Anyone who tries I’ll break. Like the Bullies.”</p><p class="p1">“What about monsters bigger than us? We can’t beat them like we could the Bullies.” </p><p class="p1">“We’ve taken down big before. Should do it again soon. Need something to eat.”</p><p class="p1">Mono made a face, unable to tell if she was joking or not. As he was right now, his head was too tired to think about it too deeply. “You’re weird.”</p><p class="p1">Six swatted him, which turned into a playful tussle between the two kids. Roughing and tumbling around until they were giggling in a heap in the grass.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s when Mono remembered the fedora in his hands. The parting gift from the Thin Man, his other self.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Nice hats shouldn’t go to waste.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Curious, he sat up and approached the waterside for a view of his reflection, fitting the hat on his head. A little adjusting here and there, Mono turned back to his companion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do I look?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">Six rolled her eyes and gave Mono a playful shove, both of them laughing.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! I like it! It’s a very nice hat!” Mono defended. “And a fine edition to my collection!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">“Weird.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah. I’m weird too. We’re both weirdos.” he huffed, the two of them launched into another giggle fit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they settled down, Six pulled out something from her raincoat pocket. Mono’s breath caught in his throat as she unfolded it and handed it to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His paper bag.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Collection complete again.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono huffed a laugh, holding the bag close. “Yeah, it is. Thank you. For this. For everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">Six didn’t say anything further, but no words were needed. Not for this.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“…Should get going.” Six said after some time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her companion nodded, following after her into the woods. Leaving the Pale City behind for good.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mono didn’t have all the answers for how and what to do moving forward. He’d just have to take it a day at a time, just as he always did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Only he didn’t have to be alone anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For better or worse in this crazy world, he had a friend. They had each other, him and Six. And they’d tackle whatever else it had to throw at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do comment what you think and Thank you everyone for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>